


Unknown Gifts

by AcornScorn



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Ahha, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcornScorn/pseuds/AcornScorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi gets a lower grade student for the school's secret santa exchange-A gangster, to be more specific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa gift to Tumblr user Tharotashi! I hope you enjoy it! Plus, give thanks to other Tumblr user screwdemfeels for helping me with the spacing! Without her, it'd just be another jumbled bunch of paragraphs put together.

  “Naegi! Naegi!” Aoi Asahina’s loud squeals made him look up from his locker. He briefly wondered why she was so excited until she answered the unspoken question. “The secret santa plan was approved! Do you wanna join? It’ll be loads of fun, I know it! Even the lower class is going to be participating!” It took Naegi a minute to remember what she was talking about. Over the past couple of days, the girls in his grade had wanted to do something fun for the holidays coming up, and they’d asked the principal to do a secret santa exchange. He figured that the idea was approved and now they could handle it however they wanted to.

     “Oh, sure, Aoi,” Naegi said as he took the slip of paper from her hand before writing his name down on it. Maizono was humming a holiday tune and held out a basket for him to drop his name in.

     “When we finish, I’ll come back and give you your secret santa, Naegi!” Maizono said cheerfully, ruffling his hair once before running to catch up to Aoi. Naegi turned back to his locker, excited to know who he would get.

 

_Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu._

Who was that? Nobody in Naegi’s grade, that was for sure.

     “Maizono? Do you know who Kuzuryuu is?” he asked, knowing that Aoi probably wouldn’t.

     “Huh? Let me see that. Someone in the lower grade, obviously.” Naegi nodded, scratching at his hair.

     “I’ll bet Ishimaru knows who that is, though. Ishimaru! Can you come here?” The hall monitor whipped his head around to face them.

     “No yelling in the halls, Sayaka!” The idol girl mumbled an apology, momentarily disheartened, before looking at Naegi and jerking her head to Ishimaru.

     “Right. Ishimaru, do you know anyone named Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu?” Ishimaru didn’t hesitate before nodding gravely, red eyes wide.

     “I know a student in the lower grade with that name, but we are... not on very high terms, Makoto.” Naegi’s face fell.

     “Okay. Thanks, though.” How would he know what to get Fuyuhiko without knowing who he even was? Ishimaru held his hand up.

     “However, I know that brother would know who he is. Mondo knows people like him, even if they don’t ride motorcycles. If you find him, I have no doubt that he would know Fuyuhiko as well.” Thanking him for his help, Naegi waved goodbye and began walking. Maizono eagerly followed after him.

     “I saw Mondo in the library with Chihiro a few minutes ago, if that helps.” Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out.

     “Oops. Sorry, Naegi, but me and the girls have to see what else we need for the party. Make sure you know who Fuyuhiko is before that-gifts are due then!” Naegi faintly remembered hearing that the party would be next Friday. He told her goodbye and made his way over to the library. Mondo and Chihiro were both in the large room when he got there. Mondo was sitting with his feet on the desk, leaning back in his chair with both eyes closed.

     “Good afternoon, Naegi. Can I help you?” Chihiro looked at him anxiously.

     “No thanks, Chihiro. I just need to talk to Mondo about something.” The biker opened one eye and stared at him icily.

     “What the hell d’ya want, Naegi?” he asked gruffly.

     “Ishimaru said that you know who Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu is. I got his name for the secret santa exchange.” Mondo let out a loud snort, opening his other eye now to stare at him.

     “What, the kid actually joined? No doubt it was someone else’s idea.” Naegi didn’t know what to make of that.

     “Is there a reason that you know who he is? I don’t think Ishimaru and him like each other.” Mondo laughed, pulling his chair back up to sit normally.

     “Yeah, I ain’t surprised about that. He’s from a big gang family. Tough guy.” Naegi laughed nervously.

     “Ha... what? A gang?” Mondo nodded, grinning sarcastically. “What do you think he’d like? I need to get him something for the exchange.” Mondo nodded, looking thoughtful.

     “Damn, I don’t know. Get him something... I dunno. Nothin’ too stupid. It’ll only piss him off.” Mondo sounded serious and Naegi shifted nervously underneath his stare. Was the kid really that bad? He tried not to notice the worry forming in his chest.

 

    Leon slung an arm over Naegi’s shoulder, laughing loudly.

     “You got some gang kid? You’re in some deep trouble, man. Deep!” He pulled out his own slip of paper, squinting at it. “Oh, hey. I forgot I got that Fukawa chick. Oh, wait! She doesn’t like me.” Leon kept talking, veering Naegi towards a Starbucks to their left. He pulled out his wallet and bought two chocolate chip cookies, sitting down at a table with Naegi and giving him half of one. “Maybe I could give her an autographed bookmark. She reads a lot. Even if she doesn’t want it, she could sell it to someone and get something she’d like.” Naegi nodded, only partially listening. He didn’t know what to get Kuzuryuu, and the party was in less than a week. In a way, it was his fault for not finding any more information on the student, but since Mondo hardly told him anything else and he was afraid to keep asking, there was nothing else he knew. After Leon and him finished eating, they walked to a bookstore to deal with Fukawa’s gift. Leon hardly had enough patience to have a conversation with the workers, so they were left wandering around the store with little to no idea of what to get. Naegi tried to keep his eyes peeled for a gift as well, wondering if Kuzuryuu would want anything at the store, but knowing anyways that he probably wouldn’t. “Hey, man! She’s gonna love this. Super high school level author, right?” Leon proudly help up a small notebook with a flower design printed on it. “Something nice to write things down.” Naegi nodded, and Leon finally seemed to notice that he was acting odd. “Hey, dude! You don’t even need to think too hard. It’s winter, for Christ’s sake! Get him a card or something and maybe he’ll make your death a fast one.” Naegi dropped the book he was holding in surprise. “W-what?!” Leon cracked up, pushing him along to the cash register. “I’m just messing, man. Hopefully.” Leon payed for the notebook, as well as a bookmark on the shelf. His phone rang as he was taking the bag and he answered quickly. “Hey, babe. What, am I in the mall? Yeah, how’d you-!” Leon lifted his hand and waved to someone outside of the store. Naegi saw Maizono through the store window waving back to them both. “Sorry, Naegi. I forgot we were going to watch a movie today. Can you find somethin’ for him without me?” Naegi nodded.

     “It’s fine, Leon! I’ll find something. I just need to think like a gangster or something.” Leon patted his shoulder and began to walk backwards, flashing a thumbs-up.

     “That’s the spirit, man!” Naegi watched him run to the idol and he waited for them to walk away before he walked out of the store, turning right. For the next hour, Naegi darted around multiple stores. Did gangsters play video games? Did they read comic books? Did they eat at restaurants? Probably not, Naegi thought to himself, sitting down on a bench. He took out his phone, wondering if there was someone he could call to help, when he heard a familiar voice.

     “-and I will make sure that she will appreciate my gift! It would be a horrible thought if maybe she wouldn’t.” Another voice answered, lower and gruffer. 

     “Whatever, Kiyotaka. Just get ‘em a gift card. Hey, Naegi.” The luckster stood up to greet both Ishimaru and Mondo.

     “Are you looking for a gift for your secret santa as well, Makoto?” Ishimaru asked, clasping his hands together.

     “Yeah, but it’s not going very well...” Mondo looked surprised.

     “What, you seriously haven’t thought of anything to get him yet?” Naegi shook his head, embarrassed.

     “If it, uh, helps at all, he thinks he’s all tough, but he forgets to really do anything useful for himself.” Naegi blinked up at him and Mondo shrugged.

     “Thanks, Mondo.” It was hardly a tip, but when the pair walked away Naegi got up, determined to find something for Kuzuryuu before the mall closed. After a few minutes he was fairly certain that he was looking too hard. After an unsuccessful search through another aisle, his foot slid out from underneath him and he began to fall forward. Gasping, he reached out to try and hold onto something to keep from falling forward, his hand closed around something soft and it fell off the shelf with him onto the floor. Ignoring his sore rear, Naegi looked down to see what he had managed to grab. He stared down at the gloves in his hands, slowly forming an idea in his head. Would Kuzuryuu want gloves? Naegi knew he would himself, already grimacing at the thought of having to go back outside into the icy air. If Mondo was right, then Kuzuryuu would also forget how cold it got during the winter. And Naegi had no other ideas for the gangster. He stood up and walked over to the cash register, taking a deep breath and paying for the gloves before wishing the worker a ‘Merry Christmas’ and leaving.

 

Naegi looked around, feeling nervous but excited. How would he find Kuzuryuu in a party this size? Everywhere he looked, there were students that he did and didn’t know. And nobody had given him a gift yet, either. He saw Leon in the corner of the room trying to give Fukawa the wrapped notebook. She wouldn't take it from him and Leon turned to shrug at Naegi. He put the gift down by her feet before walking away to someone else. Naegi watched as Fukawa glanced at the disappearing redhead before kneeling down to pick up the present. She opened a corner of it and her eyes widened. She lifted her head, mouth open as if she were about to call Leon back. But then she shook her head and pulled a gift out from behind a chair, walking into the midst of the students to find her own receiver. Naegi noticed some other students handing out gifts; Mondo was trying to give Maizono a present, shouting something before hurrying away. Chihiro had walked past Naegi and was handing something to a girl in the grade below theirs. Naegi even saw Togami giving Mondo a wrapped gift, walking away before Mondo could even begin to register what had happened.

     “Naegi! Has anyone given you a gift yet? Is that it?” Naegi shook his head, turning to face Aoi.

     “This is for Kuzuryuu. I can’t find him.” Her eyes widened and she clapped her hands together.

     “I almost forgot! Some people still don’t know who their gift receiver is. C’mon!” She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the center of the gym with her. Sakura came by and gave her a microphone and Aoi tapped on it several times, clearing her throat. “Attention! Excuse me! Everyone be quiet for a second.” The gym slowly quieted down enough for her to keep talking. “Some people haven’t gotten their gifts yet, right?” A few hands rose up and people looked around at each other. “Everyone with a gift, please come to the center of the gym. Everyone else, please move to the edges of the gym until everyone has gotten their own gifts. Thank you!” Slowly the people began to move to the appropriate spots. Naegi stood rooted to his spot and helped the students when they didn’t know who to give their gifts to. There was a loud shout behind him and he turned around. A small boy was standing with a present wrapped neatly in his hand, but he threw it down to the ground violently. He had short blonde hair and wore a striped outfit.

     “What the crap is the point of joining this if someone doesn’t even bother coming!?” he snapped, glaring defiantly at everyone around him. “I spend hours trying to find something nice and the jackass won’t even bother showing up!” Naegi inched over, nervous but wanting to help the other teenager.

     “I can try to help find them, if you, er, want?” The boy whipped his head up to look at him, still angry.

     “Ch, fine. Who are you, anyways?” Naegi bent down to pick up his gift and handed it back.

     “I’m Naegi.” The student stiffened and blinked, looking at him for a few seconds.

     “Oh.” Naegi looked back at him, alarmed at the change in personality.

     “What? Is something wrong?” The boy looked down at the ground, holding his gift out.

     “S’for you. I think.” Naegi took the box from his hands, curious. His name was written on the wrapping paper, and below it... “Fuyuhiko?”

     The lower-grade boy looked up at him. “That’s my name.”

     Naegi laughed, “Then this is for you.” Kuzuryuu hesitated before snatching it from his hands, looking suspicious. There was an awkward pause before they both began to open their presents. Kuzuryuu finished first and stared down at the gloves.

     “O-oh. Wow.” Naegi swallowed nervously.

     “If you don’t want, I can return those! I didn’t know what you’d want or anything-” Kuzuryuu cut him off.

     “No. I, uh, I like them. A lot. Thanks.” After a minute he sniffed loudly and turned to face Naegi. “Well? Aren’t ya’ gonna open yours now? Or does someone need to help you?” Ignoring his comment, Naegi carefully pulled off the tape and unfolded the wrapping paper. There was something folded neatly in the papers; a white fur scarf. Naegi was almost afraid to touch it, so impressed with the quality. He ran a hand over the soft fabric.

     “This...oh, wow, Fuyuhiko...” He could hardly speak, so amazed with the bundle of fluff.

     “It’s stupid. I didn’t know what you wanted.” Naegi looked up, quickly shaking his head.

     “No! It’s not stupid. I just-well, I’ve never gotten a gift like this. I really do like it!” He laughed, embarrassed to be so happy over a scarf. Kuzuryuu only nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking away.

     “Did ya’ get something, man? That’s-holy crap, neat!” Leon reached down to take the scarf and Kuzuryuu stepped forward.

     “If you lay a hand on that I’ll break your nose!” Alarmed, the baseball player stepped back and eyed the gift from his distance.

     “S’real nice, though.” Kuzuryuu nodded and relaxed, looking at Naegi.

     “Yeah. I, uh, I gotta go now.” He shuffled his feet and Naegi straightened up.

     “Hey, if you ever wanna hang out, you can just ask me. Wasn’t the point of this to meet a new friend?” Kuzuryuu squinted at him, surprise evident in his golden eyes.

     “Seriously? You’re gonna try to be my friend or somethin’?” Naegi nodded eagerly.

     “Seriously! You know, if you want.” Kuzuryuu began walking towards a girl with silver hair and red eyes, and Naegi noticed him pulling on the gloves.

     “That’d... I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've hardly really done research on too many SDR2 characters, so I looked up Kuzuryuu information just for this! Even still, sorry if some people are a little OOC, but I worked super duper hard on this! Merry Christmas!


End file.
